Let Me Be Your Hero
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: Songfic to Hero by Enrique Igelisas......yeah


Title: Let Me Be Your Hero  
  
Author: The Green Fairy  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Warning: Male/male relationships  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enrique Iglesias owns the song Hero and J.K owns the characters.  
  
A/N: /…/ means lyrics.  
  
  
  
Let Me Be Your Hero  
  
"I'm tired of being everyone's hero. I'm not as special as everyone thinks, Malfoy," Harry hissed, tears swallowing his face. Draco stared at his enemy, surprised. He had always thought Harry liked the attention.  
  
"You are special, Potter. You survived the Killing Curse,"he prostested, moving toward Harry.  
  
"I don't even remember it!" Harry cried out.  
  
"You've defeated him several times," Draco prodded.  
  
"I wish I hadn't," Harry mumered, looking sadly at the ground,"When am I going to get my hero?"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry,"Let me be your hero,"  
  
/Would you dance if I asked you to dance?/  
  
"I like you, Harry. A lot. I was wondering how you felt," Draco mumbled.  
  
"I…" Harry started, but stopped looking thoughtfully off into the distance.  
  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Draco stated, noticing Harry's hesitation.  
  
"It's not that…er Draco," Harry trailed off, uneasily. "It's…"  
  
/Would you run and never look back?/  
  
Draco frowned. That hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be. He figured there would be a big weird scene as Harry let the news sink in. Harry wasted no time telling him why he hesitated.  
  
/Would you cry if you saw me crying?/  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry cried out, running towards his new-found lover. Draco was curled up in a corner, his face against his knees, shoulders shaking. Harry knelt beside him, his heart wrenching for his love.  
  
"I'm afriad I'll lose you," he sobbed. Harry felt the warm liquid of his own tears flow down his face. He sniffled, laughing.  
  
"Now you've got me going," he blubbered.  
  
/Would you save my soul tonight?/  
  
Harry stared at the top of the four poster bed and sighed. He had been awake for agres, unable to fall asleep. A deep breath beside him cause him to look over at his lover. Draco turned into Harry, his slim hand grabbing at Harry's pajama's.  
  
"Harry? Why are you awake?" Draco yawned, his breath warm against Harry's cheek.  
  
"I was just thinkingm" Harry replied, pushing against Draco and closing his eyes.  
  
"Clear your mind," Harry heard Draco coach. "Soothe your soul. Be one with the…er sleep,"  
  
"Draco, Harry giggled.  
  
/Would you trmble if I touched your lips?/  
  
Draco stared at Harry who was fuming.  
  
"How could you, Draco?" he ranted. "Your aggroance is beyond me,"  
  
Without saying anything, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harrry's. Harry stopped ranting and stood, staring. Draco froze, waiting for a reaction.  
  
/Would you laugh? Oh,pleae tell me this  
  
Now would you die for the one you love/  
  
Draco sat in Harry's lap as Harry did his homework.  
  
"Harry," Draco said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Would you die for me?" Draco questioned. Harry dropped his pencil and stared at Draco, thoughtfully.  
  
"If I thought it would help you," Harry told him. Draco beamed, obviously satisfied.  
  
/Hold me in your arms tonight/  
  
Draco and Harry sat side by side on a couch, their legs barely touching. Harry scooted closer, nuzzeling Draco, but Draco sat, oblvious. Harry moved one leg over Draco's and waited. Still, Draco watched the movie.  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ. Draco, hold me!" Harry cried out. Draco grinned and curled his arms around Harry.  
  
/I can be your hero baby/  
  
"I don't get it. I'm his sister-in-law's flesh and blood. How can he do this to me?" Harry mused, sadly.  
  
"He's just a mean man," Draco murmered, soothingly kissing Harry's shoulder.  
  
/I will stand by you forever/  
  
"I can't believe you slept with Ginny. She's my god-damn sister!" Ron yelled at Harry, who was staring at his now cold breakfast. Everyone in the Great Hall looked on with interest.  
  
"No, I didn't…" Harry started to say.  
  
"Don't deny it! I have reliable sources!" Ron shouted, his face red.  
  
"No, Weasley, he didn't sleep with her. He was with melast night," Draco drawled. Ron's jaw dropped and he stared at Harry.  
  
/You can take my breath away/  
  
Draco brushed a lock of black hair from Harry's tanned skin. He love the way Harry's skin seemed to accent his small but full fushia lips. Draco wished he could see Harry's emerald eyes, but his lover's eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered to his sleeping beauty.  
  
/Would you swear that you'll always be mine?/  
  
"I'll never leave you, Draco. I'm yours forever," Harry told his lover.  
  
"Good," Draco smirked. Inside, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
/Would you lie? Would you run away?/  
  
Draco felt a shadow of doubt after Harry left. Along with it, was panic.  
  
Had he been conned, had? Did someone just make a fool of a Malfoy?  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, slightly. Noone-noteven "lovers"- made a fool out of a Malfoy.  
  
/Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?/  
  
Malfoy + Potter= love? Could it really be? Draco felt himself begin to question what he was really feeling for Harry.  
  
"I love him," Draco finally convinced himself.  
  
/I don't care .You're here tonight/  
  
Draco lay on the couch, cuddled with a pillow, getting ready to watch his favorite TV show-Friends. A soft click caught his attention and he leaped up from the couch.  
  
"…so no one told you life was going to be this way…." The TV blasted. Draco raced to the door, like a child on his way to Disneyland for the first time. A shadowy figure was taking off their coat at the end of the hallway. Draco threw himself at the figure, almost knocking him over.  
  
"Draco!" Harry laughed, peeling Draco off him.  
  
"I'm so glad your home!" Draco squealed.  
  
"What about Friends?" Harry questined, putting some papers down.  
  
"Who cares? Your rere!" Draco sang out, gleefully.  
  
"Someone's been drinking too much," Harry muttered.  
  
" What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I said I love you," Harry smiled.  
  
/I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away your pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away/  
  
Draco sat on the windowsill, Harry's head resting on his lap. Draco watched as the moon moved, sending a gale of light over his lover's face. He let out a chuckle at how angelic it made him look.  
  
A cloud past over the moon, sending a shadow over Harry's face. Harry's eye creased at the sudden change of light/ Draco ran a finger over Harry's brow and Harry instantly relaxed.  
  
/Ohh, I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah/  
  
Draco watched Harry from across the Great Hall. He laughed and talked with his friends/ Draco let a grin flicker over his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" a voice to Draco's right asked.  
  
"An angel, Pansy," Draco replied, glancing at Harry again. He wanted to wrap his slim, pale arms around Harry's dark musceled body.  
  
/Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care you're here tonight/  
  
Draco cuddled himself deeper into Harry's arms, oblvious to his surroundings, not that their were many. Harry tightened his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
"Awww,poor Drakie-poo scared of the big bad bus?" he teased.  
  
"Oh yes. Save me, O Hero," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your supposed to be saving me," Harry mused. Draco stuck out his tongue before smirking.  
  
/I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away your pain  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away/  
  
Harry let out a giggle as the sinlight bounced off Draco's blonde locks. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry.  
  
"Why so giggly?" Draco asked. Harry smiled at the eagerness in Draco's voice.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered in reply.  
  
/I can be your hero baby/  
  
Harry looked over the edge of the tower, where he stood with Draco.  
  
"Draco, we can't fly," he insisted.  
  
"Superheroes do it all the time. Superman, spiderman, batman, and all those other mans," Draco said, pushing them closer to the edge.  
  
"You do know those are muggle comic characters. Besides we are NOT superheroes,"  
  
"Your right, we're just heroes," Draco replied.  
  
"You are, anyway," Harry whispered.  
  
/I can kiss away your pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away/  
  
Draco gasped sharply as Harry came into view, clothed in Quidditch robes. Sweat flickered down his forehead , before making water splotches on his robes. His face was flushed red, with white spots where color began to appear. Even from his distance, Draco could tell he was panting hard-just like he did during some…er…other activities. Draco didn't like the fact he shared a sexual pleasure sign with Quidditch.  
  
/You can take my breath away/  
  
Draco almost choked when Harry glances over him, quirking an eyebrow in what might seem a smirk, but was really a secret question. Draco turned his nose up in answer.  
  
As soon as Harry was out of sight, Draco gaped at his beloved's beauty.  
  
/I can be your hero/  
  
"Good you here," Harry said as he pinned Draco to a wall. "I didn't think you said yes,"  
  
"Remember, I'm your hero," Draco said, in reply, already breathing heavily. Harry smiled, letting his hero take over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well…that's it. It didn't turn out how I expected and I don't really like the ending…but you judge….review please.  
  
I really really want to write an AU fic…but I can't think of any alternative universes that haven't been done…I thought of they Dursley's actually liking Harry…and instead of the Dursley's getting him Aunt Marge got him…Any ideas? 


End file.
